Wear Me Out
by various crimes
Summary: Allen's Mens clothing store is in trouble so how does perfume help? KandaxAllen AU Enjoy!
1. Like One Possessed

Like One Possessed

Business is running slow as usual. Sometimes it feels as if I am stuck on the same day over and over again. Miranda, my employee and friend, is in the middle of setting up another mannequin to catch the eye of all the window shoppers. She positions this one in a walking pose with the head bent down looking at a golden watch in its hand. She puts more clothing on it than usual with a top hat and everything, which makes me smile, even if it makes me a little sad too. The door opens and I welcome a woman as soon as she enters. She admires the mannequins, the ties hung on the walls and set on the tabletops in elegant organization, if I do say so myself. Miranda unintentionally pesters her by asking her everything from if she were shopping for a lover, grandfather or even herself. I try my best not to be angry with her, she means well but sometimes I think she scares away the customers. The woman does not end up buying anything. Even so, even so I love this shop. I wish I could share my enthusiasm with the world. It may be a simple store with bare wooden floors, a few tabletops, and pasty faceless mannequins but the merchandise is what matters.

I lock up after Miranda leaves waving and telling me that she is positive tomorrow will be better. I smile and nod because I have to believe her; she and I are the type of people who never give up! Still if things don't change it wont be long before the store closes for good. Sighing, I read the sign over the door, "Mr. Top Hat" it is a childish name I know, but my father came up with it so I left it that way. My boots splash playfully on the sidewalks as I follow a well-worn path back to my apartment. It was a good idea to bring an umbrella to work even if the weather forecast didn't call for rain. As soon as I am in my rooms though I feel a heavy weight descend on me, the happy glow that I try so hard to maintain is beginning to slip. I take off my squeaky boots and place them near the landing. Slowly wandering further in I fall into my old tan sofa and I flip on the television, not really caring what is on, I just wanted to be brain dead for a while.

Suddenly a whimsical scene begins to play and my eyes are glued in an instant.

Crowds of people are standing, dancing, or walking around a pure white room. Everything is white as snow except for the black and white tiled floor and a man. He is dressed in a long black coat that sweeps around his ankles and flutters against tall black boots atop formfitting black pants. The coat has silver patterns on the front with something like a star but unlike any in the heavens. His long hair is pulled up in a tight high ponytail, but two strands stubbornly hang down on either side of his face. He walks down the checkered floor and the people seem to melt away from him. He steps with such purpose and intention that it is absolutely impossible not to stare at him and his eyes. Those dark eyes that are almost hidden by bangs at times shine in that white hall like the darkest nights or the bottom of a grave. I feel my mouth go dry and the muscles in my calves become taut as they grip the edge of the couch unconsciously leaning closer. All at once he kneels in front of a pair of slender legs. These legs obviously belong to a female and an athletic one at that because they are sculpted like a ballerina. She lets him hold her fingers and press the back of her hand to his lips all the while never showing her face. Closing his eyes he kisses her hand in abject devotion and then he gently turns it over bringing her wrist to his nose and giving the slightest of smiles. He slowly removes one white lacey glove touching it to his cheek, before tucking it into a coat pocket and smoothly standing. As he is turning and walking away a sensual feminine voice emanates from the television,

"Experience the innocence of first love, Innocence from Clinique, available in stores now." The promotional words flow in big red letters covering the man until he disappears from sight.

I gape at the screen like a mask with its mouth permanently open. I can only think again once I drift back to earth from whatever cloud, that mans face had put me on. I need him, a way to attract attention. Just who was this guy?

Thanks to the Internet I am able to learn that the man is named Kanda Yuu and that he is currently living in his home Japan. It does not take me long at all to purchase a plane ticket to Japan. That night I had a lot of dreams. In one, I was dancing and everyone I ever cared about or knew was there watching me and laughing in good spirits and then someone I did not know showed up and it made me all the happier.

The next day at my job Miranda screeches at me asking if I have lost my mind. I probably have but it's worth a shot. I would do just about anything to save the shop. I tell her to take over for however long it takes and that evening I begin to pack for my first flying trip, which will be in only three days. I am on a mission to find this Kanda and beg him to be in another commercial advertising my shop. I am certain that he will look spectacular in all the things we've created and such a lovely person must be willing to make a simple, short video and I'll pay him handsomely if he so desires. I will give him all the money I have left because if he is the one in the ad people from all over the world will want to see my store. I have that much confidence in him.


	2. The Beautiful Demon

The Beautiful Demon

The good thing about plane rides, I've determined, is that they give you plenty of time to think. Perhaps that is also a very bad thing. Here I am sitting in my little window seat and suddenly I have an epiphany. This may not go as planned because I don't have a plan! I have no means of getting anything on national television. Well there is still the Internet. I can just post a video on Youtube, which brings me to my next dilemma. What if I can't find Kanda? What if I get lost? What if he declines my offer and refuses to participate in my miniature film? It's too late now. I glance out the window and watch the clouds grow puffier and puffier as if to cushion me and make me feel safe, like my father once did. Mana was only my adoptive father but I loved- love him like a true son. After he passed away of an unknown illness I was then "raised" by Cross. I was young, foolish, and grief stricken. I should have known better than to trust a man who resembled a pirate. The only thing he did for me was teaching me tricks of his trade, but when he discovered that I would not become his apprentice he left. That was three years ago when I was fifteen. I took over my fathers' shop rather than follow in Cross-'s footsteps. Even though I've been alone my "parents" are what motivate me. I know Mana would be proud that I stuck with the shop, though I don't think he would be of my current actions. Cross on the other hand would be thrilled. I can practically hear his approval, Allen you are finally taking your life into your own hands would you grab me a margarita?

Though very Cross-like the last part is spoken aloud by the elderly gentleman sitting next to me. They are serving snacks? All right! The man slowly sips his red drink and looks at me as if he can sense me staring. He has the deepest rings around his eyes like he hasn't slept in millenniums. He asks me what I am gawking at and I shake my head answering with a 'nothing' and a blush. He must think I'm some kind of destructive child. I close my eyes and drink some Earl Grey tea that always calms me down.

At long last the flight attendants are back for the main meals. I hastily ask for the chicken and beef but the man informs me that I can only choose one. Oh nooooooo what if I die before I get there!!! Then a miracle happens. The angry old man grips my forearm and tells me that he is not very hungry and I can have some of his food, so this panda-man actually has a heart. Honestly I feel like crying. I am in a good mood for the rest of the flight and the man tells me loads of things that happened in the past all about wars and such. I make a vow to myself that I will never back done no matter what happens, there are people helping me and many others counting on me (Miranda and men who should learn about better fashion?) so I can't fail.

I'm so lucky in so many ways! The taxi driver says that the agency I'm looking for is very close to the airport meaning I don't have to waste money on cab fare! The sun is shining, the air conditioning is blasting, and the driver is gibbering. I am completely at peace. A hand awakes me by squeezing my shoulder, it is the driver and he is furious. I can see pointed teeth that I didn't notice earlier he shoots me a fierce look and shouts that he could have driven me to the end of the world and back forcing me to pay, but because he is such a nice guy he woke me up instead. I thank him and stare up at the impossibly tall building. This can't be it, it's so surreal like a giant glass fortress. He shrugs snarling that I asked for the Black Order. He must have snapped when I fell asleep because he looks kind of strange. I quickly assure him that he is correct and he takes on a more tranquil air murmuring that it is always a pleasure to help someone in need. His hair falls in front of his eyes as he shakes his head smiling warmly at me. I haul a gold bag over my shoulder smiling softly to myself; I'm certainly meeting a lot of 'different' people on this trip. Next I walk up to the doors with all the authority I possess.

But when I push open the glass doors I feel like a criminal. I know that I shouldn't feel this way because there must be a lot of non-stars that come here but it's awkward. I square my shoulders and try to appear more confident. No alarms are going off no one is looking at me like I'm an imposter, so far so good. I walk past the desk where two men are sitting looking incredibly bored. One must be an albino, because everything about him is white including his hair. Well so is mine, and I'm not an albino, but his skin tone is ghostly pale . . .the other has these strange glasses covering his eyes that would seem to hinder his sight rather than aid it. I easily sneak past those two and wander down a little hallway that is not entirely blocked by a sign that says, Staff Only. It seems like a good place to start. That's when I nearly lose my life.

"Dare desu ka!" I've been caught! A resounding voice echoes only in my head as I easily translate the Japanese to English, Who are you?

"Allen Walker." I reply turning with my hands up in a mollifying manner. I almost die again when my eyes meet the owner of the voice the one whom I've been searching for.

"Allen Walker." He repeats and I never thought that my name was beautiful until now, "What business do you have here?" I'm still trying to remember how to breathe. Air in- release! Release it! "Speak now or I'll call security."

"N-no don't do that!" I cry, "I came here looking for you!" This does not put him at ease in the least. In fact he visibly stiffens and he yells like a banshee,

"Security! Security!" He points at me with a deadly glare, "Take one step closer and you die!"

"Kanda san there must be a mistake."

"Don't move!"

"I was only-"

"I'm here where's the fire Yuu?" A man with orange hair and green eyes holding a hammer inquires.

"Rabi," He growls, "You are not a member of security, where the hell are they? There's another crazed fanatic and no one is doing anything!"

"They're on coffee break, and Yuu? This little thing couldn't hurt a fly." Kanda's face spins to me and gives me another piercing look. He relaxes and notices what Rabi has in his hand.

"You were going to rescue me with a hammer?"

"Well I was in the middle of hanging a picture on the wall when I heard you scream bloody murder." Kanda glowers all the more harshly and asks once more, what business did I have here?

"Be nice to the little tyke I think you've frightened him."

"Please allow me to introduce myself," I commence growing more and more annoyed with the newcomer who is constantly calling me little, "I am Allen Walker, eighteen years old from London, I have come here to request a favor of Kanda Yuu."

"I can not accept."

"Pardon?" I ask flabbergasted.

"I'm an actor not a priest, you've come to the wrong building." He's going to leave; I came all this way for nothing!

"Wait! Please wait I beg you!" I fall to my knees and bow on the ground as a sign of ultimate respect. Rabi makes a little clicking noise with his tongue.

"Oi, you don't have to go that far." He kneels next to me tapping my back and bending down close to my ear, "Don't you know Kanda's a bona fide ass?" He says this clearly, not whispering at all. I whip my head up and examine him curiously weren't the two of them friends? Astonishingly Kanda remains still and he has his fingers wrapped around his chin like he is thinking very deeply.

"Follow me." He orders and I quickly scramble to my feet.

"Good luck shorty!" Rabi calls while I stumble behind Kanda's rapidly moving form.


	3. Beasts of Hell

Beasts of Hell

Kanda pauses for a moment in the hall. He turns to me with his arms crossed, "What exactly do you want?" Now that I am this close to him I can see that his eyes are actually grey a very murky grey unlike mine. They remind me of a forest fire since they always hold such animosity.

"I saw your perfume ad and I must say it was breathtaking."

"Get on with it." He interrupts even when I am complimenting him. Either he's heard it before or it bothers him for some reason.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to do something like that again only you would be wearing clothing from my shop."

"And that's all?"

"Yes! What were you expecting?"

"Nothing, I have to inform the manager first he's the one in charge of my schedule, for the most part."

He begins walking ahead of me again and then stops briefly in front of a door but he proceeds in without knocking. If I thought that the two men at the desk in front were bored, the man lying across his desk with his head dangling over the edge would make a sloth jealous. He slowly tilts his head farther back when he hears the door bang against the wall, right into an already forming indent, this must be how Kanda usually opens doors. The man squints at us behind half diamond glasses and surprisingly his small white hat manages to defy gravity by staying fixed to his head, he probably has it pinned to his hair. Abruptly a grin splits his face and his eyes dance.

"Ah Kanda look look I've been working today!" What is he talking about? I can hardly take two steps into the room for fear of stepping on an important document or letter. The floor is literally a sea of paper, for a second I can imagine someone mercilessly chopping down trees left and right not even batting an eye when the green leaves and brown/grey branches hit the ground. The stranger picks up an origami animal off his stomach and holds it out to Kanda, "Cute right?"

"What the hell are those?" The grim man asks as the atmosphere around him darkens. The other man's eyes only seem to sparkle more because he is so ecstatic that he can show off his "labor".

"The frogs are the ones we have to turn down, The dragons-" He pauses casting him a weary look, "are just too horrible to look at I plan to burn them later," Making a noise in his throat he smiles again, "You've made a lot of enemies Kanda! Oh the cranes are ones I think you should consider and everything else is fan mail!"

Really? I look down at the envelopes at my feet studying the tops with writing on them intently. Sure enough the majority has Kanda's name written in elegant or flowery lettering one even has lipstick marks all over it. He truly is a very popular celebrity; there are not that many dragons in the room. I look up when I notice that Kanda and his associate are no longer talking, the animated lazy man is eerily quiet and is scrutinizing me with a strange expression, like he just discovered a new species. "And who do we have here?" He queries in a subdued deep tone, sitting up and carelessly letting his creations tumble off of him.

"This boy wants me-"

"You did not have to ask for my permission! Of course go! Go and make merry!" He shrills.

"Manager." He warns voice cutting like a sword before his mouth opens with a dawning look of horror. His smug expression, which has been there since we first entered, is utterly obliterated.

"You need a break from all those magazine photo shoots," The Manager's eyes change color and his voice becomes more serious as well, "You will do this."

"Please excuse me," I pipe up presenting Kanda an apologetic smile, "It still qualifies as work but it won't take long I promise."

He sighs with a minimal nod.

I am positively bursting with happiness; I can't keep my mouth shut and am yammering nonstop to Kanda following him down several hallways, past doors, and finally out onto the main road. Is it all right for him to be out here like this, so normally? Judging from his first reaction to me wouldn't he want to be in disguise? I ask him this and he does not respond he just lifts a hand and a black car zooms up in an instant. So we aren't going to walk around town, he has his own way of getting places. I glance at him, which transforms into staring at him sitting with his arm propped on the armrest built into the door and his chin resting in his palm. He does not look as enthused as I, but what can I do? I'm the reason he's upset. I decided that instead of acting like a zombie I should put on my game face and get straight to business. First I want to know where he is taking me.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment." Me? Going to the location that is not anywhere online, it's like a top secret place, the sort of thing that only a spy can get into, even the paparazzi has yet to track down where he sleeps. Not that I needed to know that. A person has a right to some privacy after all.

"Oh." I say. He tilts his head and his eyes shift toward me gauging my reaction. Did he just smile? No that was another one of his smirks. I look back at him too waiting for him to continue, maybe tell me a little about the apartment but he remains silent.

"I live in an apartment myself." I supply raising a finger and smiling, "It's not very big but it's perfect for just me."

"So you live alone?" He states it so matter of fact that I am almost offended, but I did just admit to it.

"Yes, do you?" Why do I sound so curious?

"No." He drawls in a bored tone turning away and gazing out the window. Of course he wouldn't be alone, he's Kanda Yuu for heaven's sake! So then why did he give off such a lonely vibe? More like a "don't touch me" vibe. The car stops before I can ask him.

"Let's go!" Kanda shouts running around the car and grabbing my arm, he immediately pulls me along into a narrow alley. The next thing I know he is climbing up a fire escape with the agility of a spider monkey. "Come up here quickly." He hisses leaning over the railing so that others may not hear.

"Kanda this is your home right? I feel like we're breaking and entering."

"Of course this is my place, idiot."

"Excuse me if I think it's a little strange that we have to go in through the window!"

"Be quiet and wait in here, it'll only take me a minute to be packed."

"Packed?" I wonder aloud but he has already disappeared into the adjacent room. For such a wealthy person you'd think he'd have a bigger apartment but the things inside proved his fortune. There is a huge magnificently crafted empty vase on the table close to the window, the couches look expensive the majority of them fine leather or of fine wood. A television is high up on the wall like a personal movie theater and the kitchen better have a good food supply. My hand shakes a little when it closes around the edge of the silver brilliantly enormous refrigerator. Shoving past the soymilk, soy sauce, and left over noodles of some kind I find a box of sushi. I dart to a stool that is set up around the rather small kitchenette due to the bulk of the fridge and start to dig in.

"What are you doing?"

"Mmf? Aren't you hungry?" I say after swallowing.

"My hunger has nothing to do with you eating."

"Heh, um I mean I was hungry so I-"

"Thought you'd help yourself?" I gulp and put the second piece of sushi down. "I told you to wait in the living room and I find you here eating my food! I was saving that!"

"For when?" He calms down a bit once he realizes that once it comes to food I will never give in or apologize for taking some. "Why don't we just share it?" Then I pop in a sushi roll with a smile.

"How can you be offering me my food?" He grumbles while sitting on the stool beside mine. "Whatever pass me one." And so we eat far too little for my liking but it is still fun to see Kanda become worked up over nothing. Our picnic is brought to a close when that redhead, Rabi races in as if he . . . lives here.

"What took you so long?" Kanda demands in greeting.

"I was just in Komui's office explaining why I should be allowed to go."

"Ah." He nods in understanding.

"Go? Are you going somewhere Rabi?" I inquire.

"Of course little man I'm going to London with you all!"

"Huh?" I thought that we could do the filming here I could ask Miranda to mail me some clothes but Kanda is all packed and his roommate also seems fired up to go. "Really you're willing to go so far?"

"Tch, as an actor I always have to be ready to travel to new locations." Wow. I had no idea that actors were so dedicated."Speaking of which where is everybody?"

" How many people are coming?" I ask suddenly worried. My apartment is small, very small and can only house two guests at most.

" Rabi, Rinari, Mari, Riba, and myself." Kanda lists carefully. Rabi raises his eyebrows and whispers something into Kanda's ear that I can hear but I pretend that I cannot.

"Why didn't you tell him about the Asian branch?"

"Because they will be traveling separately from us." He shifts on the stool and leans an elbow on the table pushing Rabi away a little. "Will you be ready to depart soon?" I just got off the plane and I'd at least like to get cleaned up and maybe take a nap too.

"Can I borrow your shower?"

"Oh the water's really tricky let me show you how it works!" Rabi calls grabbing my arm and pulling me off the stool.

It looks pretty simple to me just spin one of the knobs until you feel warm water come out.

"Midget." Rabi says softly while I run the water over my hand.

"Yes?"

"Despite his fame Kanda's not much of a people person . . ." I knew that already. "And I was sort of hoping you could maybe change that."

"Rabi, why are you asking me?"

"I just think there's something about you. Believe me I've known him for three years and it's a miracle in itself that he let me live with him."

"If you don't mind me asking why did you want to . . . if he seems so cold that is?"

"Well that's a long story that can wait for a different time." He opens a cabinet beneath the sink and tosses a towel onto the counter beside the basin. "Well I'll leave you to it then." And he leaves closing the door with a gentle click. I had already carried my gold bag in with me so I have some clothes to change into.

Stepping into the shower I slide the glass door closed and stand under the spray sighing in content. I step back and search the wall with built in holders for soap and things. I pick up a shampoo with flowers on the front, was it Kanda's or Rabi's does that even matter?

I scrub my hair wincing when I get some in my eye. Jeez they should put a warning on it or something. I spin the bottle in my hand . . . there is one. Damn it. Quickly I open my eye under the water to help alleviate the pain. Then I continue with my washing. When I'm finished I towel dry my body quickly and slip into my underclothing, dark gray pants, white tank, and white button down top. Not even bothering to look at the mess my hair is in I walk out after stuffing the clothes I already wore into a side pocket of the bag. I like to keep what needs to be washed separate from the clean if I can help it.

"Holy hell what did you do to your eye?"

"Eh?" I stare at Rabi with a blank expression.

"Go look in a mirror man it's really red." I cover my eye with one hand and scurry back to the bathroom; it can't be that bad can it?

"Whoa!" Even I can't believe it. My entire eye is blood red; I can barely see my gray iris. "Oh my god Oh my god what do I do!"

"Calm down bean sprout!" My mouth snaps shut when Kanda appears at my elbow with eye drops. I put the offered bottle on the counter top and start running the sink instead.

"What are you doing?" He snarls at me.

"This is what I usually do when something gets in my eyes, I can't use drops I keep blinking before it hits." I am in the process of bending closer to the light drizzle forcing myself to keep my eyes open when Kanda stops me.

"Then let me do it." He orders turning off the tap and grabbing my shoulder making me stand straight. Then he pushes me back against the sink closing the space between us. "Lean back." I try to but the edge digs into the base of my spine.

"This is as far as I can go." I protest. Did he just scoff at me? He steps away chuckling faintly.

"Fine just sit down and look up." I sit with my legs stretched out and he squats by my side. "Don't blink." How can I when his eyes are right there? The drop falls into my eye and I shut my lid over the new watery sensation. "Did that help?"

"I think so."

"Hn." He gets up and sweeps out the door. I blink a few more times a slow grin spreading across my face.

It seems that Kanda is in a hurry so I am not allowed to have my much-desired nap. Rabi, Kanda, and I meet up with Rinari and Reba at the airport. Did I fail to mention that Rinari is gorgeous? She looks like she just stepped out of a Barbie box with her luminescent purple eyes and long dark pigtails. I shake her hand happily and we hit if off right from the start. She tells me that she is Kanda's makeup artist and has been working with him ever since he started his career. She also is the younger sister of his manager, Komui. They are nothing alike, Thank God. We take Kanda's private jet back to London. It is absolutely amazing. There are four seats in the mid section and four more in the back right in front of the bathroom. I sit in the first empty seat I see which is facing backwards. This bothers me until I notice that it is directly across from Kanda. Rabi is beside him and Rinari is next to me so it is actually quite pleasant. Reba and Mari are in the back. We've been in the air for a while when Rabi pulls out a table between himself and Rinari asking her if she wants to play cards. I immediately pull out our table and my own deck of cards but Kanda just gives me look. I gaze longingly at the others when they start to play a game called spit (1). Kanda places a notebook down on the table.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Since you're obviously bored I want you to write out what I'm supposed to be doing." Suddenly the notebook becomes ominous. "I knew it." Kanda sits back in his chair with a cocky expression. "You have no idea what you want."

"That's not true!" I want people to come to my shop, I want Miranda to show me her true smile, and I want my father's memory to never fade.

"Then start writing." He hands me a black ballpoint pen. I open the book and put the pen to paper, then peek up. He's sitting there watching me like a cat that just knows the bird is going to fly into a window and knock itself out.

"It's distracting with you watching me." He murmurs something under his breath before he bends over and draws out a book from his bag. Sometimes while his eyes are busy scanning the page in front of him I watch him and try to obtain inspiration like an artist studying his subject. I imagine him in my outfits and then create a scene around that. I write all my ideas down but at the end I'm not too pleased with any of them. Kanda pulls the notebook back once he notices that my pen has ceased its movements.

"Hn, a ringmaster? You must be joking."

"What? Don't you think it would be exciting? With tigers and a fire hoop, and don't worry the outfit wouldn't be flamboyantly colored and-"

"And how much do you think all of this will cost?" My heart sinks. That's right I have to remember that I am working with a low budget. He starts scratching out things all over the place. He must not like any of my ideas or they are impossible. Once he's done he hands back the notebook. Almost everything is crossed out. I huff and slam the evil notebook down.

" I don't see any of your bright ideas."

"It's more fun to watch you struggle."

"Why you!" I swear I would have attacked him if I was not belted to the chair and a table was not there. Rinari reaches out and touches the side of my face.

"Allen don't fight you two need to get along." My face tingles from where her fingers brushed it. I hold her hand and give it a soft squeeze.

"Un." Somehow from hanging out with all these Japanese people I start to pick up their mannerisms. Kanda rolls his eyes and picks up his book.

We finally make it to London in one piece. I'm still angry with Kanda though. I mean we are supposed to be working together and yet he makes it difficult at any chance he gets. Then at other moments he seems to actually care. I'm just tired and I really need to sleep.

"Oi midget!" ah Rabi has picked a favorite nickname I see.

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep yet we have to get you to your house first."

"Carry me." Did that just come out of my mouth? He only smiles and squats down like a frog in front of me.

"Hop on." I put my hands on his shoulders jumping onto his back. There are some perks to being short if I can still get a piggyback ride. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask with my eyes sliding close. I think of how Rinari was so kind too when we first met.

"Go to sleep baka." Okay I take back what I just said.

Somehow I wake up in my apartment. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. Did Rabi carry me all the way here? I thought they would wake me up to ask for directions but it turns out no one needed to do that. I rush out of my room and see Kanda sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ne Kanda what's going on?"

"Rabi and the others opted to stay at a hotel."

"And what about you?" I ask walking further into the room, "Why did you decide to stay?" The notebook is on the table; I may just have to accidentally lose that someday.

"Isn't it obvious the sooner we do this the sooner I can go back home."

"I'm sorry." I stand frozen to the spot and try to come up with something better to say. "It really shouldn't take long I mean it."

"You should rest you haven't gotten a proper amount of sleep." He stands and pushes the chair under the table. "I've already helped myself to the guestroom." He smirks sauntering away.

The next day I am awoken not be my alarm clock but by the phone ringing. I pick up the bedside phone and bring it to my ear. It's Miranda and she is freaking out. She screams that she wasn't sure if I was home or not but that she had to tell me that some kids had done some serious damage to the windows by graffitiing them. I hang up informing her that I will be there shortly.

"Bean sprout?" I roll off the side of my bed with my eyes half closed. I need to go to the bathroom and wash my face and get dressed.

"Oi Bean!" I can't believe I didn't spot Kanda there.

"What is it?" I ask still padding to the bathroom.

"That's what I would like to know." He fumes following behind me. "Do you realize it's three o'clock in the morning?" Shit Miranda must have started living in the shop. I should have known she would take her job too seriously, but then again that is what makes her such a reliable friend.

"Something's come up at the store I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Some kids just vandalized the windows." He flicks his head and snorts, "So just call someone to clean it."

"Kanda that store is precious to me I'll fix it with my own hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

1) Spit also known as speed is a card game that involves two players.

More on story: I apologize for all the mistakes that this chapter has I just wanted to post it! There was supposed to be so much more stuff that happens too but I guess it will have to wait till next time. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. A Waking Nightmare

A Waking Nightmare

I knock politely on the door of my own shop eliciting a shriek before I hear a, who is it? Only Miranda would answer that way. I calmly tell her that is it only me, which it is because Kanda preferred staying at the apartment, watching television because it is absolutely impossible for him to fall back to sleep once he has risen. I stand back and survey the windows. Yes those kids certainly took their time on it with writing crude things and drawing . . . actually rather nice pictures, like the flower, but still managing to make the whole sight downright tasteless. Why couldn't they have just doodled on the sidewalk? Miranda jerks open the door flinging herself into my arms and wailing deafeningly. She says it is all her fault the children must not like her so they plotted to wreak revenge on her for being so ugly. This of course is nonsense. Miranda may be plain but she can make herself look very appealing when she wants to and I do not believe that people are as malicious as she claims. I smile at her and we silently begin gathering cleaning supplies, I have a feeling that we'll need some heavy duty scrubbing tools.

I am able to return to my apartment about four hours later only to find it empty. My heart starts pounding as I remember that numbing sensation of when I first was alone, before anyone found me. I quickly call Rinari's cell phone with the number that she wrote down earlier. She picks up after several rings laughing about something.

"H-hello?" She finally inquires between giggles.

"Rinari it's Allen, how are you?" I ask about her because it may be rude to immediately demand to know about another person.

"Never better!" She exclaims gleefully.

"That's great! Um would you by any chance know where Kanda is?"

"Yes he's right here do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please." I hold my breath for one minute.

"Bean sprout."

"Kanda you could have left a note!" I shout in a breathy voice. He sighs and when he speaks it sounds faint like his mouth is farther away from the receiver.

"I just went over to the hotel since you took so damn long."

"What are you all doing?"

"Rabi and Rinari are playing twister."

"And what about you?"

"Waiting for one of them to fall so we can all go out." My stomach growls reminding me I have not had breakfast.

"Ne Kanda you all haven't eaten yet right?"

"No we have not." He grumbles.

" So I can show you all the best places to go!"

"That's a good suggestion but I'll have to clear it with my staff first."

"Why?"

" For safety reasons."

"That's fine, so we should probably all meet up at my place?" He hangs up; I guess that's a yes.

Everyone packs into and around the outside of my kitchenette. I sit on the bar with my feet resting on one of the stools; it gives me some height and power to address the throng. I glance at Kanda before announcing where we are heading.

"I know for a fact that you all won't be bothered because not that many people go there anyway."

"Wow that sounds promising." Kanda notes in disdain.

"Hey!" I try my best not to pout, "You said you were worried about crowd control and this happens to be my favorite restaurant so kindly, shut up." No one said a word and I take a breath and continue, "It's about a twenty minute drive from here and it's not fancy at all so no one has to dress up and I hope you all like fish because there's a lot on the menu, but uh it's not a solely seafood restaurant so you can get other stuff too."

"It's already been checked out so I say let's go before my stomach crawls out of my mouth!"

"Rabi that's gross!" Rinari smacks him on the shoulder.

"Ow woman that hurt!" He rubs his arm and she quickly starts rubbing the same spot. Rabi grins giving Kanda a thumbs up. He ignores it and starts walking to the door with Rabi bounding close behind. Rinari is shaking her head as I step beside her.

" I need to be more careful with him." She mumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"We were playing a game that we found in the hotel and he fell on his shoulder trying to stop my fall, the idiot, basically the whole point of the game is to fall down!"

"Ah twister." I say remembering what Kanda told me on the phone.

"Yes it's a rough game." She sighs but it's a happy sigh. I couldn't help but notice how serene she looks.

"Ne Rinari, are you two . . . together?"

"What!" She exclaims eyes wide as they jump from side to side, "Whatever makes you think that?"

"It just sort of seems that way, the way you two behave it's like you both are connected."

"Allen- I- you can't tell anyone please!"

"If it's some kind of secret you better stop shooting hearts out of your eyes." I waggle my finger at her like she is child.

"I'm being serious!"

" I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you." She slips one arm through mine and says in a loud voice, "Now would you be a dear and escort me to the car?"

"It would be my pleasure." I reply patting her hand and walking her outside.

We enter the food haven with me in the lead because of course if something jumps out at us I should be the one to get hit. I wasn't expecting anything by any means, I'm on good terms with the owner of the place and good friends with the band that plays here, but someone did jump me. As soon as the door is open someone's lips smash into mine. I gasp and she parts her mouth mimicking me and presses in for a moment longer until I feel her amused smile and she pulls away.

"Road!" I choke out staring at the girl in front of me.

"How was that?" She questions in a cool almost detached way.

"Um, uh I- I don't really know." I answer honestly confused. Kanda pushes my back to get me moving again.

"A friend of yours?" He asks with a grimace.

"Y-yeah this is Road, she's the niece of the owner and she is a singer." He looks her over and cocks a brow. I look from him to her and notice that she is now looking at me with a sulky expression.

"What is it?" I don't like it when she's upset . . . usually bad things happen.

"We just shared a special kiss and all you can say is 'I don't know'!"

"I was shell-shocked it came out of nowhere!"

"It came from me, stupid!" She grabs my ear and begins pulling me toward the back of the restaurant. "Let's see what my Uncle will think of your behavior."

"It was wonderful, please Road this isn't fair you know it's not!"

"You don't really mean that." She says releasing my ear and holding one of my hands.

"Road I'm sure your kisses will be appreciated by someone else." I say softly.

"But I don't like anyone else." She hisses tightening her fingers until I hear something crack.

"Miss could you let him go?" Once again Kanda comes to my rescue, though I don't know why I suddenly feel that way since Road is my friend.

"Allen?" She rubs her thumb on the outside of my hand in little circles as apology, "Dream about me okay, maybe tomorrow you'll view me differently."

"I can't really control what I dre-" She silences me with a finger to my lips and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry I know you will." Then she prances up to the stage humming a lullaby.

This is the first time that I actually wanted to leave without any dessert.

At the table, when I tapped my napkin to my lips I wondered why? Why did she kiss me? Before when we would chat I thought all her flirting was just a game, evidently I was wrong. I turn my head to look at her standing proudly with microphone in hand. Maybe it is still a game. Whatever is going on in her head, I don't want to be a part of it. Rabi roughly jabs me with his elbow,

"What's the name of the band? They seriously rock!"

"Um, they're called Camelot." I call out just being heard over the music.

"Hn, it's deafening."

"Kanda!" Rinari chides him. He doesn't seem to care he just glares at his barely touched food and stands up. I stand too and follow him outside. Maybe the drummer was too loud, maybe I thought he was a horrible monster for not enjoying the meal, but the moment I am outside I forget all my reasons. He turns toward me and stares irately, like I am a stain on his favorite coat.

"What are you doing?" He demands with his hands on his hips.

"D-did you really hate the band that much?"

"I just wanted some air, but yes, loud noise does bother me." I take a threatening step forward and glare right back at him.

"You know some people would call it music." I sneer.

"But not all." He taunts patting my head like a dog and adds, "It's really noble of you sticking up for your girlfriend like this, but it's falling on deaf ears." He shows this by putting a pinky in his ear and twisting it around before turning and walking a few steps away as if our battle is over.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout loudly. He leans against a wall and props one foot up against it as well.

"Is that so?" He smirks, but it's different somehow. I go over and stand next to him not really knowing why. "She seems interested in you." He states gazing up at the hazy sky.

I sigh. " It's funny."

"What is?"

"Well I'm not interested in her, or girls for that matter. I've always been closer to men. It could be because I've never had a mother figure in my life, I don't know or-"

"It's okay I don't need your life story." I blush and close my mouth feeling more nervous than I had when I first entered the Black Order.

"So what do you need?" I question, blushing more.

"From you?" I gulp as his eyes come back to focus on mine.

"I feel like I've messed up somehow, that you're really unhappy-" I stop because he made a small smile.

"You have." He speaks bleakly into my ear. "The first time was by bringing me to this crummy place, the second, by letting her kiss you." He pushes off the wall and stands in front of me with one hand resting on the wall by my head. He wraps his fingers around my chin when I try to look away. His lips are so close I could touch them with the tip of my tongue if I wanted to. This is strange; I should not be thinking such thoughts! It seems like he can read my mind because he leans back, but his thumb leaves my chin and travels to my upper lip, gently skimming across it from the corner of my mouth, before I know it everything becomes black and I only concentrate on the touch. When it reaches the left side it goes back across on my bottom lip. I can't help it when my mouth opens as his thumb slowly presses down and moves along the path. For a split second his finger barely slips in and it feels like I am reverently kissing it and not letting it go. He rubs the same finger against my cheek and I feel a tiny amount of moisture.

"What are you thinking?" His voice washes over me and I know that his lips are close to my mouth again.

"Of kissing you." I breathe.

"Good." I clench my hands in anticipation; he's actually going to . . . I hear footsteps. My eyes snap open and he is gone. It all happened in a matter of seconds but it was somehow special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers who helped me remain focused on this little fiction so thank you MitarashiiDango and Lochesh!

I have to admit this chapter was strange in many ways. Don't ask why Rinari/Lenalee and Rabi/Lavi were playing twister at like 6 or 7 in the morning, they're just energetic people I guess. Also I think that Road's last name is spelled with a 'K' but I wanted to use Camelot because of King Arthur, I love the legends surrounding him, besides there already is a band called Kamelot. Anyway as always thank you very much for reading!

/


End file.
